


Xylophone

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [7]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical Instruments, tiny pianos, xylophone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike saw it in the kids store, he had to buy it. And when he got home he presented it to Ben proudly, showing his husband the rainbow colored xylophone. <br/>“For Sophie.” He said when Ben lifted one of his eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xylophone

**Author's Note:**

> It was a few years ago when Muffin gave me this idea.   
> Its finally done ?

When Mike saw it in the kids store, he had to buy it. And when he got home he presented it to Ben proudly, showing his husband the rainbow colored xylophone.

“For Sophie.” He said when Ben lifted one of his eyebrows.

“That was quite obvious. You know she is only 17 month old.” Ben reached out and grabbed the xylophone to look at it closely.

“Well yeah. I started early too.” Scrunching up his face, Ben nodded and muttered. “She is currently asleep so later we will try this thing out.”

“But.” Ben stopped him as Mike was already unpacking the thing, ready to display it for their daughter.

“But what?” Mike looked up, grinning.

“We have to record it.” Ben murmured and broke out into a big grin.

His husband chuckled and kissed him softly before going back to wrapping the paper package up.

* * *

 

“So my little angel…” Ben said, walking into the sitting room with Sophie on his hip, cuddled into his side. Still sleepy.

“Your daddy bought you something.” She peeked up at that, her blue eyes big as she spied the colorful thing on the floor and then wandered to her other father standing behind a camera stand, smiling brightly at her as he set the last stetting to record this moment.

“Me?”

“Yes for you.” Setting her down in front of the xylophone, Mike also came around to kneel next to their baby.

“You use this.” Mike picked up the stick, showing it to her for a second before her tiny fingers wrapped around the handle and brought it down onto the colorful metal plates.

“Exactly.” The two parents cheered her on as she, now carefully, tried to produce more sound, giggling all the while. Ben kneeled down to her their side, watching how a steadily growing smile spread over her face and how her eyes shone with happiness as she kept on creating new sounds.

Looking up from Sophie, Ben met Mike’s eyes, smiling brightly at the musician as the man returned his smile, so happy.

Three years later and that smile was still there, even though the xylophone was switched out for a tiny piano in the corner of the sitting room and the notes that were played were even softer as the one that came from metal and wood.

“Daddy play with me.” Sophie whined and Mike huffed and got up from where he was being Ben’s pillow on the couch to fetch his guitar.

“And one, two...” They started playing, off key but beautiful. And Ben couldn’t contain his grin as he felt pride in every bone he had. Now he never had to cook in silence, never had to spend a moment without beautiful music swirling around their warm house.

He was so happy Mike bought the xylophone those years ago.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
